


The Rules of the Game

by tinybox



Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [25]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox
Summary: How it all begins.
Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619047
Kudos: 5





	The Rules of the Game

**TEAM SALVADO**

***This game is not suitable for children or those who are easily disturbed.**

***This mod was created by people who are, in no shape or form, connected to TEAM SALVADO.**

**Doki Doki Literature Club!**

**unreality_strikes_back.exe**

***Important Message: Please Read!**

***New Game**

***Load Game**

***Settings**

***Help**

***Quit**

***Important Message: Please Read!**

**This mode is currently in its demo phase, and there may be some issues/bugs that need to be addressed. Please notify us in the comments below if you spot any problems with the game.**

**Also, you should probably play the original version first as to not be spoiled.**

**Please note that this demo stops after the main character either rejects Sayori or confesses his love to her. You can still continue playing, but everything afterwards will just be the regular game.**

***Back**

***Important Message: Please Read!**

***New Game**

***Load Game**

***Settings**

***Help**

***Quit**

***New Game**

**Your name is Kaito. You cannot change it.**

***OKAY...?**


End file.
